bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
David Malietoa Augustine
Malietoa was a Noble Shinigami Non-Player-Character in Bleach Channel RPG. His RPer was King Zeal. He is presently deceased. Appearance Captain Malietoa possessed brown, island-born skin, piercing dark eyes, and dark-brown hair. He painstakingly keeps his hair at an even length, no longer than two centimeters from his scalp. He ritualistically shaves his face four times in a given day (or more, if he finds that even a single hair has been missed), even making sure that his eyebrows have been shaved evenly. Malietoa vehemently keeps his appearance absolutely impeccable . . . exactly as the model of a perfect shinigami should. His shihakushou (shinigami uniform) is almost remarkable in its typicality. Malietoa does not change a single thing about his uniform, and will immediately discard his robes for new ones if even a single thing musses them. Personality Malietoa is an unapologetic elitist. He possesses an extremely narrow vision of what an ideal person should amount to, and he looks down upon anyone who doesn’t meet that myopic standard. At the same time, he often turns an ignorant eye to his own faults, and rarely ever admits them, even if they are made apparent. Even if caught correcting said flaws later, Malietoa will completely deny that they ever existed. This often causes friction between himself and other members of the Gotei, as there are many who dislike his uncompromising attitude. Captain Malietoa despises weakness of any sort, and is borderline obsessive-compulsive when it comes to pointing out even the tiniest of flaws. To him, even the most massive and mightiest of beings is only as strong as its smallest component. “Even God was killed when his human side was exposed,” he often says. If that weren’t enough, Captain Malietoa is also known for his immense bias against other races besides that of his fellow shinigami. He cares little to nothing for other beings . . . living or dead, and only pretends to be concerned when required to follow orders or to adhere to his duty. History David was born to the now-defunct Malietoa family as the final heir in their line. From his youth, David was raised to one-day save his precious family and to once again bring them to the prestige that they had once enjoyed. As such, Malietoa was raised to value perfection, and to never compromise to that effect. Only when defeated by a greater show of force would cowing to an imperfect will be allowed, and even then, only if that superior force could be maintained. David was taught that weakness was a curse that all non-perfection would reveal, and that it was his job to destroy said weakness, even if it meant destroying the imperfect soul that harbored it. And so it was that David eventually came to realize that Malietoa family itself had grown weak. When David realized that the family had no chance of reclaiming its glory, he turned his back on them and married himself into the much more prestigious Augustine family. When the rest of his family protested, David slew them . . . as they had taught him to do. With the death of his family, and his ascension to a much higher clan, David’s last name officially became Augustine. David became an invaluable member of the Gotei 13 during the Monochrome Wars, protecting Seireitei while most of the troops were battling on the front lines. When the wars ended, David was one of the few Gotei survivors that had attained a bankai. Because the Gotei had been dangerously devoid of a healing captain at the time, he was hastily appointed as the leader of the Fourth Division, even though healing is only a potential byproduct of his zanpakutou’s abilities, rather than its primary purpose. However, because David shares a captain position with that of his wife, Bianca, he chooses to go by the title “Captain Malietoa” to avoid confusion. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Shingaishaken - "Invader Sword" As one might guess, Captain Malietoa’s zanpakutou is completely ordinary. He even wears the scabbard at the regulation position on his belt, obsessively shifting it throughout the day until it is worn perfectly. *'Shikai': N/A :Shikai Special Ability: N/A Relationships Category:Characters Category:Non-Player-Characters Category:Shinigami Characters Category:King Zeal Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fourth Division Category:Healers Category:Second-Era RP